


La Vie de Luxe

by InfamousGills



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angsty Guy-Man, Daft Punk Slash, Human Daft Punk, M/M, Rich and Older Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousGills/pseuds/InfamousGills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being handed down his fathers declining Multi-million dollar company, a rather inexperienced Thomas attempts to get good press to shoot sales back up by taking part in a program that allows him to take in an orphan for a month. What he didn't expect was his assistant to pick out the oldest, and grumpiest kid out of the whole lot. </p><p>Basically this is some twisted form of Annie, but not really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie de Luxe

Thomas sat in his rather large office, mindlessly looking over graphs and charts comparing the rates of the competing businesses, and while he may not understand what most of it means, he could tell his own business wasn’t doing to hot. Sighing, he put the papers down and sat back in his chair. What was his father thinking when he put his 23 year old son in charge of a declining, worldwide, multi-million dollar music company? He usually had no idea what was going on and only understood the bare minimum of what was being said during meetings. Thankfully, his assistant, Julian had a pretty good idea of what needed to go down, and called most of the shots, despite him being a bit younger. With his mind going back to the company's status, he was at a loss. What could he do to to make that weird, blue zig zag arrow go up and above the others? What exactly did that even mean again? As if on cue, his assistant came barging in, holding up the same papers Thomas was just pondering over. 

“Thomas, what the hell is this?” Julian marched up to his boss’s desk, with a rather unpleased look on his face. 

“I leave for one week for vacation, one week! How the hell did our sales drop by 5%?” Thomas opened his mouth to say something but just ended up shrugging. He honestly didn’t know. He carried out his business as usual, but with Julian not there, he guessed not a lot got done while he was on his own. Julian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“While I was gone, did you meet up with the advertising department? Get in contact with the sales department to talk about what was making profit?” Thomas furrowed his brow in thought, only to end up with a look of confusion.

“We have have an advertising department?” Julian let out a long sigh, but couldn't help but to chuckle, He honestly couldn’t be all that mad. He and Thomas had been friends for a while. Before Thomas was given all of this responsibility and expectations. Julian shook his head with a smile and took out his cell phone. 

“You’re lucky I’m so willing to cover your ass, but you must attend these meetings. We have to get sales up before your pops notices, because if he drills on your ass, he’s going to drill on my ass ten fold.” Thomas nodded as Julian walked away, not wanting to think about the schedule that was ahead of him.  
____________

The meeting was long and boring, and honestly, he just wanted to go home. He found himself playing Two Dots on his phone while the sales department attempted to come up with ways to get back up and beyond their competitors. 

“What if...” A supervisor sitting three seats away from Thomas spoke up. 

“What if we got you out there to the people? People need to see that a new young CEO is taking over, someone a younger demographic can relate to. They may want to take their hand at trying out our products. The people that have bought from us before may want to see what the new owner has to bring to the table. Show that the business has turned a new leaf.” People around the room began nodding their heads in agreement, while Thomas looked rather weary. 

“Well, what does ‘getting me out there’ entail exactly?” 

“We get you some good press, show that you are a decent person, open minded, fresh, so forth and so on, but it has to be something big and new. Something the other companies haven’t done yet,” Julian explained. 

“How big and new are we talking?” Thomas furrowed his brow. 

“Something that will get your name around the country, maybe even all of Europe, if just for a moment..” Thomas sunk back into his chair. That was big. He could barely stand and present something in front of his employees without becoming a stuttering mess yet alone face any sort of press. Would there be cameras? Would he have to speak infront of big crowds? Or even worse. Would he have to make business small talk? Thomas shook his head, pushing the idea away. 

“Well,” an intern that usually came up with the most hairbrained ideas began to pipe up. Most of the staff began to roll their eyes or block out what he had to say completely, knowing he was going to say something outlandish or unrealistic.

“There is a program where people can take in a child of an orphanage for a month.” There was a collective sigh from a majority of the staff while a few others shook their heads, and Thomas couldn’t help but to purse his lips at the idea.

It was actually Julian, the one that usually told the young intern to keep quiet unless he had something genuinely useful to say, who perked up and looked as if he was actually thinking about it. 

“No no, I have heard of that program. This may actually work..”

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait. A child? Julian, I just got used to taking care of myself, how am I supposed to care for a kid for a month?”

“Don’t worry about that right now. Thomas think about how much good press you would get! People who have never even heard of Bangalter Inc will now know we exist.”

“Can’t I just donate money to charities? I mean, that seems a bit drastic..”

“The company is going downhill, Thomas. These are drastic times, and you know what they say.” Thomas chewed on his lip. He barely barely knew how to run a business, he could just barely take care of himself, and now he was faced with the decision to take care of a kid.

“I don’t know Julian… I-I don’t think I could take on the responsibility of another humans life just yet.. Or even how this whole pre-adoption thing is going to work. I mean, do I just send them back to the orphanage when the month is up? Is that even moral?” Julian rolled his eyes and patted his boss’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of all the processes and paperwork. The program is just supposed to show them what they may become in life. It’s to help them rise up and do for themselves and not end up crack whores selling their bodies on the corner.” A few staff members made a face at Julian's not so professional language, but they were easily ignored by the younger male. 

“I’ll go up to the orphanage, check out a few of the squirts and pick out the one that seems to need the least amount of maintenance, and isn’t a complete brat. You just focus on becoming the best pseudo dad you can be. How about that?” Thomas thought for a while before before realizing he had nothing left to lose, and nodded his head. 

“I’ll do it. But Julian, I swear to God if you pick out the snottiest little shit, your ass is grass.” Julian smiled and shrugged, not taking Thomas’ threat too seriously. 

“Oookay!” Julian stretched and yawned as he got up from his seat.  
“ I think this meeting is over. I’ll head over and fill out the paperwork and pick out a kid within the week.” Thomas nodded and got up from his seat, bidding his employees farewell, ready to go home, while 9 miles away, an unsuspectingly relevant teenager was attempting to feed his baby foster brother mashed peas. 

________________

“Oh come on Michelle. Eat your Goddamn peas!” The bright eyed baby only spat his peas back out with a giggle. The brunette ran his hands through his long hair before catching a nun shaking her head at his language toward a baby. He ignored her scolding looks and continued trying to get the mush to stay in this kids mouth. With one final, and failed attempt to feed him, he gave up, putting the child’s care to a nun that was working the kitchens. He grabbed his coat and went out back for a cigarette, despite being scolded not to on may occasions. He took a deep inhale of his cig and tried his best to not think about what was going to happen in the upcoming months. He had turned 18 in February, and graduated high school last month. By the courtesy of the nun running the orphanage, he was given an extra 2 months to get on his feet and out of their care. 

He had to admit. The orphanage wasn’t that bad, if not just a little run down. Most of his clothes were hand me downs or bought from second hand stores, and he never had a gaming system or a fancy cell phone or any of the luxuries the kids in his school had, but he was fed, had a place to sleep, and wasn’t being abused so there was nothing to complain about. He did have a job at a local music store, but he didn’t get many hours in as the older teenagers around his age had to help with looking after the smaller children. He almost had just enough to get him a small apartment on the other, rougher side of Paris. He wasn’t too worried since he didn’t have much, so if there was someone who tried to rob him, they would most likely end up empty handed and disappointed. He honestly didn’t care for the label the city had put on the people that lived there. They were just normal people trying to get by.

Though he made good grades, they weren’t spectacular. He would probably end up trying to receive grants to go to community college, even though he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Perhaps work at the small music store until he was old and grey like his boss, if it wasn’t put out of business. It really didn’t pay much, but the old man paid him what he could. It would definitely be enough to live on if he spent wisely. 

“Guillaume! I know that isn’t smoke I smell!” Shit.. He quickly stubbed his bud out, despite the smell of smoke dominating the air around him. One of the head nuns approached him with an all knowing, and quite unimpressed look on her aged face.

“Guillaume, how many times must we go through this?”

“How many times do I have to remind you to call me Guy-Man?” The nun sighed with a defeated look.

"Ahh.. I remember when you first came to us. You were such a sweet and quiet boy. What happened?"

"Shit happened.."

"GUILLAUME!" 

"Sorry, sorry.." Guy winced and the nun sighed and gently touched his shoulder. 

“Come on inside. Sister Marie needs her favorite baking assistant to help her knead dough” He couldn’t help but to smile and follow her inside. Despite the rules, and the constant being watched over by nuns, he knew he was going to miss this place.  
____________

That night, he looked out the window next to his bed that was in the room that he shared with the 5 other older teen boys. They were all asleep, but Guy couldn’t help but to be up, staring at the large building known as Bangalter Inc. headquarters. It was in the distance, but the gold and silver lights that lit up the top of the building made if very distinct. He wasn’t too fond of the building, as it was the reason his own job kept almost shutting down every few months. It was probably some old asshole who only cared about profit. Having his products made in some sweatshop in China or Taiwan, and then charge 200$ for something that costs 50$ to make. Fucking douche bag..

Pushing the irritating thoughts from his head, he turned away from the window, his thoughts drifting on to how he needed to take off work for the next few days to help prepare for some stupid program he knew he wasn’t even going to be apart of. Something about being taken away and shown what you could be if you tried hard enough or some shit, only to be returned a month later. How lame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first published fic! I hope you guys like it. Feel free to tell me what you guys think! - Davi


End file.
